


Silk Inferno

by minttcm



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, War Era, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, but its not bad, dynasty au, kingdom au, namjin - Freeform, old korea, their kingdoms are elements, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttcm/pseuds/minttcm
Summary: After the tragic rule of former Commander Park Taehyun of the House of Fire, the once great kingdom has been suffering intense drought leading to an economic disaster. With this situation in hand, newly appointed Commander Min Yoongi is determined to capture a precious gem made of jade and amber that he suspects is the source of all their previous blessings. However, it had been lost ever since the old palace burned down.He believes that it had fallen to the hands of Park Jimin, the ruler of the small but successful House of Silk. Willing to do anything for it, he executes his riskiest strategy yet, that may just lead to a full-blown war between each kingdom.Caught between duty and morals, Yoongi finds himself feeling guilty for hurting one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen in his life.But is he falling for another trap too?And so, a game of lies begin.Heart to heart, ashes to ashes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long ago, I posted 'Game of Silk' which I really shouldn't have because it wasn't planned out properly, but this one is so please enjoy!

_"You absolute fucking bastard!"_

 

Between heavy breaths, Yoongi braced for the impact Hoseok had swung upon him, he took a few steps back and clung on the walls, tasting blood on his lips.

 

It almost hurt to smile.

 

In a daze, he looked around. Namjoon, the once proud and regal lord, had his arm clutching his stomach, clothes stained a deep dark red as Seokjin supported him. They looked at him with so much disgust and shock, something he never thought would happen. Behind him was Jimin, sat down on the floor, drained from all his strength, blood gushing like veins from his shoulder.

 

His mouth couldn't utter anything. Nothing at all. But a hoarse laugh followed by coughing of blood.

 

"Y-Yoongi!"

 

He was to slow to respond to the voice, and the next thing he knew his eyes had met Taehyung's. A dark and soulless state, far from the gleam it once had. His legs wouldn't move either, and he felt Taehyung start to run before he collided to the wall, choking from his tight grip on his neck.

 

Death had never been so close.

 

Yoongi would have never thought that death itself was a close friend.

 

"Did you know _this_ would happen?!" His voice was shaky and panicked, Yoongi knew this was something he had never done in his life. He could not find himself to even look at him.

 

"N-no, I didn't. I didn't know of this." He manages a whisper, and he feels Taehyung's grip become tighter, and tighter until his hands finally fall to his side, as he sinks down to the ground in a sobbing mess. He sees Hoseok run over to him, crouching down to offer the least he could do, trying to console him. he tries to reach out a hand to the both of them, but Hoseok unsheathes his blade, directly pointing it at Yoongi.

 

"Don't you ever come near us. Touch any one of us and I'll- I'll kill you!"

 

If he hadn't lost so much, he could have cried. But instead, he draws out his own sword, and presses it against his fingertips, drawing out a bit of blood.

 

"No, no need, Hobi." He smiles at the familiar nickname.

 

"I'll do it myself."

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Autumn in Gojoseon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some banter between masters and advisors, and invitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gojoseon ain't really referencing to Korea even if it was the old name, I'm just using it. This place is not exactly Korea as I'm afraid to be historically inaccurate, we did tackle Korea in our history lesson but, I kinda forgot a lot.

The lands stood, proud and prestiguos. Merchants, noblemen, tea houses and shops littered the grounds. It was a paradise of trade with it's active market. The input and output from each region was equal, and so the income grew and grew, over years of peaceful interactions. Beyond the market, looming over the villagers was the castle, a result of the marriage between the House of Light and the House of Iron which marked the golden age of trade.

Lord Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin were the current rulers of Iron and Light respectively, Both carrying stories of how they fought for both love and the country. They held the overall wellbeing of the land, from finance to business with mutual agreement from other major houses. One of which being the House of Fire, ruled by none other than commander Min Yoongi which held the largest portion of the military, leather and glass exports. The other was the House of Rain led by Lord Jung Hoseok, a seemingly quiet house that held a large amount of information and transaction records. Most everyone knew that he was Namjoon and Seokjin's right hand, specially when it came to intelligence.

There are two branch houses under Iron and Light, the first one being the House of Gold, a special branch that nobody knew what it held, except for their prodigy of a lord, Jeon Jungkook. The second being the House of Royal Gardens that everyone seemed to marvel at for the lord's taste in the arts. A garden in full bloom, and healthy crops all-year round. Kim Taehyung, who had a close relation with a former branch house, the House of Silk, an independent structure lead by none other than Park Jimin.

* * *

  
**Autumn, Gojoseon- House of Fire**

"Aish." Moonbin complained as he got the scrolls containing the recent reports. This certainly wasn't good news.

Lately, people have been complaining of poor weather for crops, it had been hot lately specially in Fire's region, even in Autumn. Which meant that there was a lack of water supply, which also meant the decrease in capacity to grow herbs for medicine.

Children were getting sick, and Fire still needed more military. There was only so much that their products like glass, could offer. They needed income to afford exports from the other houses, such as clothes from silk and crops from the Royal gardens.

There was still this trade with Iron and Fire, for forging weapons. However, not much was needed since the country had been peaceful.

The advisor walked past the wooden bridge that connected his master's study room. The castle was still fairly small, for a major house that was considered one of the founding houses of the country. But after the incident with the last ruler, nothing was left except ashes.

"Master, I have the reports with me."

"Come in." Moonbin slides the doors open after hearing his confirmation.

The commander sits on a deep red cushion, wearing a brightly colored hanbok. Books and paper were scattered and a cup of cold tea lay on top of the papers.

"I think we can consider this a crisis. There's not enough rain for the crops, and our products are not particularly in high demand. Master I-"

"What do you think about an undercover mission?"

"What?"

"Come here."

Flustered, Moonbin takes seat on Yoongis' right side and reaches for the paper with drawn images. It was a sketch of some sort of amulet. It had a nice shade of green and what looked like a gem in brown ink. He guessed it was jade and amber.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Isn't that the jade? The key to the House of Silk's riches? ."

"Precisely." The commander picks up a book from the pile and begins flipping through it's pages. "However as of late I have stumbled upon books containing information of an amulet Fire has been possessing for years. It sounds exactly like what Silk has."

"How could you be so sure? The entire palace burned down to ashes after Park Taehyun's rule, there couldn't have been anything left. Neither could Silk know about this. Because as long as I have served under Fire, I've never heard of any sort of jewel."

"Neither have I, nor can I think up of any reason why Silk would possess this. However, don't you think it's strange that we've been suffering after the House of Silk has declared it's independence?"

"Master, I'm still not sure if-"

"Trust me, I am fire, and as such, fire will come to me." Yoongi's eyes burned with passion, as he stared through the window, locking his hands together. He couldn't object.

Moonbin bit his lip and tightened his grip on the white baji. What was he supposed to do? He should be his right hand, but his mind had literally gone to blank. "What do you insist we do? Is this amulet as important as you think it is? Look what happened to Tae-Hyun!"

"That's how I've succesfully commanded troupes at the worst situations, when our own explosives turned on us. I left everything to the deities. They answer, if you're worth it enough."

"Are you certain you're worth their mercy? When it has been given more than once?"

His answer was nonchalant. "Let's hope so."

"A visit asking for trade relations. It's been a while and our relationship with Silk has been wavering. No one had been able to attend during his annointing, you were new and we were still recovering from the loss during Park Taehyun's reign. As an apology of sorts, we shall offer a visit and discuss trade relations. if they accept and give a certain amount of time, we should use it to our advantage to learn about this amulet's significance in his house." Moonbin's mind started to go over a possible scenario, quickly adjusting and thinking of ways they'd be able to get inside Silk's main house.

Without missing a beat, Yoongi had laready started to write up a letter in his best calligraphy, then put down a paperweight to wait for the ink to dry. "Get General Choi to send this early in the morning. Winter is approaching, we don't have much time."

"O-of course."

* * *

**Gojoseon, House of Silk- Autumn**

_Click!_

"How is the silk going, master?"

The voice startles the young man, as his hands stop for a moment, adjusting the pieces of thread on the board. He smiles gently. "A few more days, I suppose."

The advisor strides closer to the woven cloth and touches it so softly. "You're very skillful, master."

"Oh please, Eunwoo. It's alright to refer to me as Jimin while we're here. We've known each other for years." There is a giggle that escapes his lips, and the jade pendant glistens on his neck.

"Wh-"

"Sorry for the interruption!" a feminine voice speaks out loud. "The House of Fire has sent General Choi to deliver a request letter."

Eunwoo and Jimin glance at each other before they greet the general at the doorstep. He was a man of average height, with dark hair that parted in the middle. He was wearing armor, even in a peaceful day.

"Greetings, Lord Jimin of the House of Silk." The man sayss immedietley, giving a deep bow in which Jimin lowered his head to. "I have come from the direct request of our commander, Min Yoongi to present to you this letter."

Cautiously, Jimin accepted the scroll and began opening it slowly. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly written it was. He had half a mind to think that it went through a professional calligrapher, but disregarded it nonetheless.

_Greetings, Park Jimin of the House of Silk_

_Throughout the course of history, both our houses of Fire and Silk have always held strong ties with each other. However, we have not been able to attend the mourning of your father's death, former ruler Park Jungsoo because of our recovering stages after the old palace was burned to ashes. Because of this, we have noticed a lack of necessary products we wish to attain from your kingdom. We will, however, offer our products in exchange too. Kindly allow us to discuss a trade meeting with Silk, perhaps before winter arrives?_

_Sincerely yours, Commander Min Yoongi, House of Fire._

Jimin's grip tightened at the edge of the scroll after he had finished processiong it's contents. He looked up, and saw his advisor, Cha Eunwoo offer him a gentle smile. He coughed once, which brought attention to the general. "I understand your intentions, however, there is still much to do around here and I believe my reply will arrive two days from now, if the wheather is good. I shall send a messenger of my own to deliver. Thank you very much, General Choi. Send my best regards."

With another deep bow, the general turned away and clambered up to his horse before riding into the distance.

The advisor took note of Jimin's troubled face and put a hand over his shoulder. "Master?"

He only turns his back in reply, and walks back to the weaving room. "What do you think he wants?"

"Well he did ask for a meeting, right?"

"Has fire ever been this apologetic?"

"I don't think so, no. But the leader varies, Fire doesn't have a hierarchy, remember? And former Commander Taehyun died in the palace without a son."

A whiff of green tea catches the lord's nose and he toys with the loose red threads, huffing.

"Have you decided, Jimin?"

The very mention of his name rings in his ears. "We...We give them what they want."

Eunwoo slams his hand on the table, not caring for the mess he made. "Forgive me for objecting master, but as your advisor, I say we shouldn't. Your ancestors have worked so hard so we can finally stand alone-"

He inhales sharply, closing his hands into a fist, noticing the streak of blood on his finger from a loose porcelain shard. "Maybe they shouldn't have." He mumbles softly.

"What?"

"Just trust me, Cha Eunwoo. Since when have I ever been wrong?" He looks up at him and finally manages a smile. He could feel his advisor's hesitance, but from that moment, he knew he had won.

"Very well. I'll start working on the letter soon."


End file.
